In Sane We Trust
by Darjzla
Summary: Lucius Malefoy est harassé par le travail et n'a plus une seconde à lui. Drago décide alors de lui faire une petite surprise pour le détendre... Malcest, slash, lemon !


Blabla de l'auteure

**Titre :** Il provient du manga Bleach ! En fait, c'est un jeu de mot entre "_In Sane_" en gros "_esprit sain_" et "_Insane_" qui signifie la "_folie_". Donc il faut comprendre « _En la folie nous croyons_ ». En même temps c'est obligé, avec ce couple...

**Disclaimer :** J.K.R. Sauf pour le vase et le tapis !

**Pairing :** Lucius/Drago, parce que j'aime l'indécence !

**Rating :** M, what else ?

**Notes :** Encore merci à toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont ajouté à leurs alertes, j'en suis flattée ! Suite à une review de _dragonichigo_, et au délire qui a suivi juste après, me revoilà avec un autre OS ! J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire car la maladie de la page blanche m'a touché en plein milieu... Ensuite pour la tenue de Drago je me suis inspirée d'une image sur _marufoi. deviantart. com_. Allez sur sa galerie et cliquez sur l'image "_Dress Up_". Et enfin, écoutez la musique ! Là, elle est importante, du moins à partir d'un certain point. Dès que vous verrez les paroles, go youtube !

* * *

**In Sane We Trust**

_Perfect (Exceeder) - __Mason VS Princess Superstar_

La porte de la chambre conjugale s'ouvrit violemment et Lucius Malefoy en sortit. Il se dirigea à grandes enjambées furieuses vers son bureau et envoyait valser de part et d'autre du couloir de couteux bibelots, sans prêter attention aux cris indignés des tableaux. Et tant mieux si l'affreux vase chinois des Parkinson y passait lui aussi ! Se fut dans un état de colère extrême qu'il s'avachit lourdement sur son fauteuil en cuir de dragon, foudroyant du regard le lustre de cristal.

Depuis que le jeune Potter avait tué Lord Voldemort, le monde magique s'en remettait avec difficulté et pansait lentement ses blessures. Avec son ancien statut de Mangemort qui lui collait à la peau telle une sangsue, le sorcier avait eu du mal à dénicher un emploi. Heureusement, le Ministère avait besoin de quelqu'un de compétant en matière d'économie et, avec réticence bien sûr, ils s'étaient tournés vers lui. Lucius se démenait comme un fou pour faire remonter l'estime du gouvernement envers sa famille mais il payait les conséquences de ce surmenage, rentrant tard dans la nuit voire pas du tout.

Évidemment, cela ne plaisait aucunement à Narcissa. Elle, descendante des Black, qui menait auparavant un train de vie luxueux se retrouvait à rédiger une tonne de paperasses pour aider son époux. Absolument détestable lui avait-elle dit en guise d'accueil quand il était enfin revenu. L'aristocrate se frottait les yeux, essayant de chasser la langueur qui l'envahissait. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse abattre, de nombreux dossiers devaient être terminés avant demain matin. Le Sang-Pur soupira longuement avant de jeter un vague coup d'œil sur le premier feuillet de la pile plutôt bancale.

Aux alentours de minuit, la poignée de la porte pivota et une personne entra à pas feutrés dans la pièce sans s'annoncer. Lucius ne daigna même pas lever les yeux. Si c'était Narcissa qui revenait à la charge, autant l'ignorer superbement. Il continua à gratter le papier, sa plume de paon dansant sur le parchemin. Des doigts fins frôlèrent alors délicatement sa joue et coincèrent ses longs cheveux derrière son oreille. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il reconnut le parfum fruité qui l'enivrait tant.

-Bonsoir, Drago, murmura-t-il tout en capturant les lèvres de son fils.

Mais celui-ci échappa à son étreinte et ses iris d'un beau gris perle brillèrent de malice. Le Sang-Pur, frustré de ce trop rapide baiser, se rembrunit immédiatement. Il retourna à sa tâche en maudissant ces enquiquineurs qui étaient bien décidés à lui faire perdre son temps. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, l'aristocrate n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Il sentait les prunelles du Serpentard qui le fixaient intensément.

-Quel est le motif de ta venue, Drago ? s'enquit-il, le nez dans les registres de comptabilité de Gringotts.

Le jeune-homme se crispa de mécontentement. Le regard de son père lui était terriblement précieux, pour ne pas dire vital, mais celui-ci s'évertuait à contempler son encrier. Il défit brusquement la ceinture du peignoir en satin de Lucius, subtilisé lors de leurs lointains ébats dans la salle de bain. Le grand blond stoppa immédiatement sa rédaction, les yeux presque aussi exorbités que ceux de Trelawney. Seule la maîtrise exceptionnelle des muscles de son visage lui permit de ne pas ouvrir et fermer la bouche comme un vulgaire crapaud. Le Serpentard sourit, heureux de son effet. Il avait commandé un ensemble spécial à Madame Guipure quelques jours avant...

L'ex-Mangemort se retint à grande peine de se coller une claque magistrale pour voir s'il rêvait ou non. Il remonta lentement le long des jambes du blondinet, détaillant les jarretelles grises surmontées chacune d'un ruban rose, le boxer de couleur identique qui ne laissait pas de place à l'imagination, le corset qui moulait outrageusement son corps élancé, la dentelle qui moussait dans son dos. Il se rappela soudain de respirer et se recomposa un masque froid et calculateur. Si son fils voulait jouer au chat et à la souris, il allait se faire croquer plus vite qu'il ne le pensait.

Lucius se releva et contourna le bureau, tout en caressant le bois d'une main rêveuse. Il ondulait des hanches, les balançant sensuellement, et se redressait, soignant son port altier. Il se pencha près de l'oreille de son fils, taquinant le lobe de la pointe de sa langue.

-Tu sais _chaton_, la séduction ne repose pas que sur l'apparence vestimentaire... lui susurra-t-il suavement.

« La façon de te tenir est importante, dit-il en suivant la gracieuse courbe de son dos et en appuyant l'autre contre son ventre.

« Il faut montrer ta noblesse, ronronna l'aristocrate en lapant le menton de son fils qui leva la tête pour l'embrasser.

« Savoir te contrôler, souffla-t-il en léchant la jugulaire palpitante ce qui accéléra considérablement la respiration du Serpentard.

Il recula et s'assit avec nonchalance sur la table, éparpillant lettres et parchemins. Drago battit des cils et s'approcha de son père qui l'attendait, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres. Il savait qu'il devait résister mais les cajoleries du Sang-Pur avait réveillé en lui cette avidité dévorante qui avait été son unique compagne dans la monotonie persistante des jours. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de temps pour eux ! Un baiser volé, une caresse éphémère. Voilà à quoi se résumait ces derniers mois. Une faim sourde le tenaillait depuis que Lucius travaillait sans arrêt, une pulsion insatiable qui le torturait, tel le complexe d'œdipe.

Le grand blond attrapa son fils qui avait trébuché sur le tapis persan, l'excitation soudaine le rendait maladroit. Il posa sa bouche sur la sienne, scellant encore une fois leur union interdite. Un violent frisson parcourut d'abord Drago puis, voyant que son père ne réagissait pas, il insista davantage et pressa ses lèvres avec plus de force. Il en fut réduit à mendier doucement et donnait quelques coups de langue contre cette antre impénétrable. L'ancien Mangemort emprisonna alors sa mâchoire entre ses doigts, la même lueur malsaine qu'il avait lors des persécutions de Moldus s'alluma dans ses yeux mercures.

Lucius fit courir sa baguette sur la peau nue du Serpentard et marquait son teint d'albâtre de longues trainées rouges. L'adolescent avait l'impression que mille langues de feu cuisaient sa chair, serpentant sur ses cuisses, glissant sur ses bras pour se réfugier sous sa gorge. Il hoqueta brusquement lorsque les doigts de son père, qui lui paraissaient glacés comme la mort, commencèrent à délacer le lien du corset. Le petit Prince blond revint à lui et, avec un sourire coquin, il repoussa son père puis sortit tout aussi vite du bureau. Encore un peu et il en aurait oublié sa surprise !

Son rire enfantin résonna dans le manoir lorsque le Sang-Pur se lança à sa poursuite. Finalement la souris ne s'était pas laissée aussi facilement piéger songea le sorcier. Il était entré à son tour de ce jeu puéril mais ô combien prometteur. Drago ne ferait pas ça s'il n'avait pas de raison valable... Lucius accéléra ses foulées pour ne pas le perdre de vue. Un éclat blond à un tournant, la mousseline de sa tenue frivole qui disparaissait derrière une porte, l'aristocrate ne se dirigeait qu'avec ces seuls indices. Il lui semblait qu'ils étaient quelque part dans l'aile droite, au troisième étage peut être.

Subitement il n'y eut plus aucun bruit et le silence de la nuit reprit ses droits. Le sorcier entra dans une pièce entièrement noire comme si l'obscurité se nourrissait de toutes les sources possibles de lumière. Alors que la porte se refermait sur lui, une main le saisit par le bras et le projeta, lui semblait-il, sur une pile de coussins moelleux. Drago jubilait, tout fonctionnait, il n'y avait pas eu une seule anicroche. Il se mordit les lèvres pour éviter de s'esclaffer bêtement et saisit sa baguette, les paumes rendues glissantes par la bouffée d'appréhension qui le gagnait.

Tout à coup des spots lumineux balayèrent les dallages sombres du sol et se braquèrent sur son dos, l'auréolant d'une multitude de couleurs. Les premiers notes d'une musique électro emplirent la salle tout comme les voix des chanteuses moldues.

_4 3 2 1_

_4 3 2 1_

_1 2 3 Whoo !_

Le blondinet s'approcha de la barre d'acier, adressant une moue aguicheuse en direction de son père qui le regardait, médusé.

_1 2 3 4_

_Let me hear you scream if you want some more _

_Like ahh_

_Push it, Push it _

_Watch me work it_

_I'm perfect_

Lucius observait maintenant avec une fascination perverse le mouvement lascif des hanches de son fils qui se frottait contre la barre, descendant lentement, les cuisses outrageusement écartées. Le patriarche déglutit difficilement, impressionné par les « prouesses » de celui-ci.

_1 2 3 4_

_Let me hear you scream if you want some more_

_Like ahh_

_Push it, Push it_

_Watch me work it_

_I'm perfect_

Parfait ? Oui c'était exactement ça. Le Sang-Pur pensa qu'il l'aimait à en crever lorsque le Prince des Serpentard suçota l'un de ses doigts pour le glisser sous sa culotte satinée. Était-ce un choix purement narcisse que d'aimer son reflet, la chair de sa chair ? Par Salazar, oui bien évidement ! Un Malefoy se repait de luxure, se vautre dans la décadence la plus excessive.

_Thats right I'm a superstar_

_Everybody wanna come up when I'm at the bar _

_All the people wanna try_

_Its like give me some more _

_Try a little harder hunni _

_Give me some more_

Le blondinet défit avec habileté les lacets de son corset et le jeta d'un geste vif, dévoilant son torse luisant de sueur, son ventre musclé par le Quidditch. L'espace d'une enivrante minute, Lucius s'imagina faire subir les pires tortures à ces boutons de chairs roses, lécher chacune des gouttelettes salées qui glissaient le long de ses reins.

_Lets go I'm a superstar_

_Getting busy with the boys hanging at the bar_

_Everybody come across cause they all want me_

_You all knew when you saw me_

_I like how you look, Baby call me_

Drago l'appelait du bout des lèvres, dardant ses prunelles grises dans celles de son père qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle, la respiration hachée par la soudaine montée d'excitation.

_1 2 3 4_

_Let me hear you scream if you want some more_

_Like ahh_

_Push it, Push it_

_Watch me work it_

_I'm perfect_

Séducteur, le Serpentard s'avança vers l'aristocrate, balançant des hanches dans un délicieux mouvement érotique, et tira sa chevelure blonde en arrière.

_1 2 3 4_

_Let me hear you scream if you want some more_

_Like ahh_

_Push it, Push it_

_Watch me work it_

_I'm perfect_

Les spots se tournèrent une nouvelle fois vers lui, l'illuminant du halo blanc aveuglant. Sa peau mouillée semblait scintiller, chaque fibre de son être vibrait de désir.

_Check it out now_

Le Sang-Pur ne put retenir un long gémissement lorsque les doigts si fins de son héritier se mirent à caresser, frôler, palper avec volupté les parties citées de son corps.

_The Look_

_The Lips _

_The Hips_

_The Tits_

_The Hair _

_The Eyes_

_The Skin_

_The Waist_

_You can see what I can do on this microphone _

_So guess what I'm gonna do to you at home _

Le même manège recommença sous les yeux avides du père tandis que le blondinet se déhanchait au rythme de la musique.

_The Look_

_The Lips_

_The Hips_

_The Tits_

_The Hair_

_The Eyes_

_The Skin_

_The Waist_

_You can see what I can do on this microphone_

_So guess what I'm gonna do to you at home_

Avec un sourire plein de délicieuses fossettes, Drago lui tendit l'une de ses jambes. Le Sang-Pur lécha langoureusement sa cuisse puis attrapa avec ses dents le nœud rose. Il la descendit lentement jusqu'au genou puis la retira vivement, arrachant le tissu. La seconde jarretelle subit aussitôt un sort identique à la première.

_Perfection hahaaa_

Sa main s'aventura sur la jambe de son fils à l'instar de ses lèvres, s'attardant sur la cuisse frémissante, remontant toujours plus haut.

_1 2 3 Whoo !_

La culotte satiné tomba comme une plume sur le sol, rejoignant le tas d'habits délaissés.

_1 2 3 4_

_Let me hear you scream if you want some more_

_Like ahh_

_Push it, Push it_

_Watch me work it_

Lucius était subjugué par l'ange blond qui se trémoussait devant lui, par ce corps nu qui pulsait sous ses doigts lorsqu'il l'effleurait.

_1 2 3 4_

_Let me hear you scream if you want some more_

_Like ahh_

_Push it, Push it_

_Watch me work it_

_I'm perfect_

Drago s'installa sur les genoux de l'ex-Mangemort et saisit ses mains, les plaquant sans ménagement sur son bassin, tout près de la naissance de ses fesses. Le sorcier se sentit encore plus à l'étroit lorsque l'adolescent se frotta lascivement contre lui, son membre érigé pressé entre eux deux, les bras enroulés autour de sa nuque.

_(Perfect, perfect, perfect, I'm perfect)_

Le mot résonnait en boucle dans la tête du Sang-Pur, obsédant et terriblement tentateur. Il bascula brusquement, allongeant le Serpentard sur la pile de coussins, affamé. Un sourire victorieux naquit sur la bouche libertine du blondinet. Il avait gagné.

_1 2 3 4_

_4 3 2 1_

_1 2 3 4_

_4 3 Whoo !_

A l'aide d'un sort de sa propre invention, Lucius se dévêtit au plus vite et plongea sans retenu dans le cou de son fils. Il suçota la chair tendre un moment et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'une ecchymose d'un rouge sombre fleurit comme une rose sur la peau diaphane. C'était sa marque, son sceau. Drago lui appartenait.

_1 2 3 4_

_Let me hear you scream if you want some more_

_Like ahh_

_Push it, Push it_

_Watch me work it_

_I'm perfect_

Le Serpentard sourit davantage. Son père était si possessif ! Il attrapa une pleine poignée de cheveux blonds et tira dessus, baisant follement les lèvres l'aristocrate. L'adolescent se sentait enfin vivant, ses entrailles consumées une fois de plus par cette passion coupable. Inlassablement, il croquerait encore et encore dans le fruit défendu, savourerait sans limite le jus sucré qui s'écoulerait.

Les poumons en feu, ils brisèrent leur étreinte au moment où les dernières notes de la musique résonnèrent dans la pièce. Impatient, Drago attrapa de lui même les doigts du Sang-Pur et les suçota avec sensualité tandis que l'autre main du sorcier flattait ses cuisses. L'ancien Mangemort le regardait faire, se délectant de ce tableau grivois qu'aucune autre personne ne pourrait voir. Il l'embrassa sur-le-champ, sa langue remplaçant ses doigts qui descendirent inexorablement vers l'intimité de son fils, survolant les hanches, caressant doucement le fessier rebondi.

Le blondinet poussa une exclamation plaintive, se retenant de repousser l'intrusion. Pourtant, d'une certaine manière, il était heureux de ressentir une nouvelle fois ce tiraillement significatif qui électrisait sa colonne. Après plusieurs minutes, un second doigt vint s'ajouter au premier. Lucius partit à la recherche de sa prostate et l'ayant dénicher, il se mit à taquiner cette boule de nerf de la taille d'une noix, provoquant de violentes vagues de désir chez le plus jeune. Il se retint de pouffer lorsque que l'adolescent écarta davantage les jambes, remuant du bassin pour mieux le recevoir. Mesquin, il se retira, ce qui arracha un faible soupir de protestation au Serpentard. Mais comme dit le judicieux proverbe « Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ».

L'aristocrate se mit à titiller de sa langue l'une des pointes roses, la grignotant un instant pour la sucer après, tout en pénétrant lentement son héritier. C'était si bon de se sentir en lui, de respirer l'odeur suave de sa transpiration, d'entendre ses petits glapissements. Il fit claquer sa main contre la cuisse de son fils puis commença de langoureux va-et-vient. Drago gémit, les frictions de son membre entre leurs ventres compressés et le pouce de son père qui torturait son gland mouillé faisait rapidement grimper le plaisir en lui. Le blondinet se cambra lorsque Lucius le caressa, une soudaine volupté l'envahissait, le possédant corps et âme.

Sans cesser ses multiples cajoleries, le Sang-Pur s'aventura près de son oreille. D'abord doucement, il brossa de sa bouche le pavillon tout en soupirant chaudement. Puis plus franchement, il glissa sa langue dans la coquille de chair avant de mordiller voracement le lobe. Le Prince des Serpentard poussa un petit cri aiguë et planta ses ongles dans le dos du sorcier, le griffant sauvagement. Les deux hommes haletaient, les yeux vitreux et le corps en sueur. Une boule brulante les incendiait davantage à chaque minute. Obéissant aux suppliques de l'adolescent qui se tordait sous lui, Lucius accéléra encore plus, se sentant proche de la rupture.

Drago creusa le dos de la manière la plus débauchée qu'il soit, lâchant une flopée de jurons indécents, et se répandit entre eux. Le Sang-Pur atteignit lui aussi ses limites et se libéra brutalement dans l'intimité étroite de son amant, tremblant contre lui. Ils restèrent enlacés un moment, leurs corps encore imbriqués, écoutant leurs souffles affolés s'apaiser lentement.

Quelque part dans le manoir, couchée dans son lit, Narcissa contemplait le plafond, les sourcils froncés. Il lui semblait avoir entendu une musique plutôt curieuse, puis quelques minutes après un gémissement rauque de son mari. Secouant la tête, elle se rendormit, persuadée qu'elle avait rêvé.

Perdue dans les bras de Morphée, elle n'entendit pas les petits cris exaltés ni les divers autres bruits obscènes qui résonnèrent une seconde fois dans les couloirs...

* * *

Oui, Narcissa, vaut mieux que tu dormes...

**30/06 :** Voilà, j'ai réussi à terminer/bâcler cet OS avant de partir direction JapanExpo ! Je ne suis pas arrivée à le faire bien... pervers, ça m'énerve...

Verdict ?

Anz'


End file.
